


[ART] Summer King

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: In Merlin's eyes, Arthur shines gold like the sun.





	[ART] Summer King

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art on [tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts/).

  


End file.
